


The Turning of the Tide

by SoManyFandoms



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e13 Fated to Pretend, Gen, Josef's POV, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: Josef's perspective as he is siring Mick.





	The Turning of the Tide

**Author's Note:**

> This fic ignores everything in 1x13 Fated To Pretend except the siring and the reason for it. I'm handwaving that Beth had to get rescued straight away. If you wish, Josef said no. He was not having Mick running into danger so soon after being turned again.
> 
> Also, the positioning and actions of Mick and Josef in this fic during the siring is slightly different then in the episode, just in case anyone's recently rewatched it.

Human instinct tells you to run, run as fast as you can and don’t look back. Vampire memories remind you that I am a friend, that I would never hurt you. The battle rages on, I can taste it in your blood. Instinct strengthens and memories weaken as you lose more of that life force humans can’t do without, and we vampires crave.

An arm comes at my head but I’m ready for it, using my strength to keep you from hurting yourself but not restraining you; your body would go mad. When the thin line is close enough to take you I tear a gash in my arm and prop you up, encouraging you to feed.

You latch onto the food source like a baby to the teat, sucking covetously, and an unneeded breath escapes from my chest where it had been caught. When I have given all I can spare I ease my arm away, observing, as you trust me to take more of your weight.

Picking you up I walk to the bedroom and rest you in your freezer. You will need fresh blood when you wake up, but for now my blood sustains you. On your face, the cuts and black eye have all but disappeared, leaving you worn out as your body works to use the energy it just received to heal injuries it got days ago.

Closing the lid I sit down beside it, watching as the moon rises above the city landscape, throwing a bluish glow. I was once your friend; now I am also your sire. You used to loathe what you were, before you were given the cure. You used to loathe what you were, before you realised you needed to be what you were to protect her.

It is then that I relax. You will be okay.


End file.
